1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure is generally directed to child motion and soothing devices, and more particularly to a support structure for coupling and supporting a seat to such a device.
2. Description of Related Art
Child motion devices such as conventional pendulum swings and bouncers are known in the art. These types of devices are often used to entertain and, sometimes more importantly, to sooth or calm children, and particularly infants. A child is typically placed in a seat of the device and then the device is used to swing the child in a reciprocating pendulum motion or bounce the child in a generally vertical motion. Standard pendulum swings often include a seat suspended by an A-frame support stand. In operation, the seat swings forward and backward between the sides of the A-frame in the pendulum motion.
Most types of child motion devices do not typically enable multiple different optional seating positions and arrangements for the child or permit optional motion characteristics. A typical child motion device has only a single seating orientation and a single motion characteristic that can be provided for a child placed in the seat. A number of these types of devices are motorized to impart automatic and continuous movement to the child seat. These devices typically mount the motor above the head of a child within the device. The motor can be a noisy nuisance for the child as it is positioned near their head. Additionally, the drive takes up space above the seat, which can make it difficult for an adult to position a child in the device.
Some swing products are configured with a support that can accept an infant car seat carrier. For example, the SnugGlider® swing commercially available from Graco Children's Products Inc., the assignee of the present disclosure, has a frame to which an infant car seat carrier may be coupled to serve as the swing seat. The seat frame of the swing is connected to A-frame supports and enables the above-described pendulum motion.
Other manufacturers have produced child motion devices with seats that can be moved between two different seat facing orientations and/or that can be removed and utilized as a car seat or an infant carrier. For example, Fisher-Price manufactures a pendulum swing with a motor above the child's head. The seat of the swing can be oriented in one of two optional seat facing directions by rotating the suspended pendulum-type swing arm through a 90 degree angle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,902 discloses a complex apparatus in a pendulum-type swing. The seat moves in a manner such that a component of its travel path includes a side-to-side arcuate path in a somewhat horizontal plane (see FIG. 9 of the patent). The seat can be rotated between two different seat facing directions on the seat support.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,343,994 discloses another child swing wherein the base is formed having a first stationary part and a second part that can be turned or rotated by a parent within the first part. The seat swings in a conventional pendulum-like manner and a parent can rotate the device within the stationary base part to change the view of the child seated in the seat.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,562,548 discloses a pendulum type swing with a seat support and a removable seat. This patent discloses that the seat can be configured to attach to and detach from the support and can be configured to be used as an infant carrier or car seat when not attached to the swing. The '548 patent also teaches that the support can have a base that can pivot or rotate about a vertical axis between a forward facing seat position and a side facing seat position. The seat can thus be supported by the swing and swing with a child facing forward or sideways.